1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for producing camouflage nets, and more particularly, relates to a machine for producing camouflage nets wherein camouflage garnish is attached to a net in a preselected and predetermined manner.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to make large sections of camouflage by employing netting of a pliable nature with intertwined strips of colored fabric or other material that provides the desired color effect or texture. When such a net is spread out, objects underneath may be concealed from over flying airplanes or from ground observation. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,142 a method of making camouflage material is taught by cutting a series of offset transverse slits in a roll of camouflage material so that when the material is pulled at 90.degree. to the slits it will expand into a partial hexagonal shape. When this material is draped over an object, such as an airplane, it is supposed to act as a camouflaged netting. Other embodiments are taught such as short strips of colored material attached to a net and used as a camouflage net although it only looks like a net with strips. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,796 a camouflage material that has offset and opposite U-shaped cut portions extending throughout the material is taught. It is claimed that due to the cuts the material expands and drapes thereby better hiding what can optically be seen from an airplane. In addition, it was taught that different color patterns may be combined to give the optical appearance of the ground or other such land area that is desired to be reproduced. However, nowhere is there any teaching of a method or machine for taking a camouflage garnish such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,796 and attaching it to preselected nets which may be hexagonal, square, rectangular, diamond shape, etc. to form a camouflage net. Thus, the prior art fails to teach how to utilize the state of the art of camouflage garnish and conveniently, efficiently prepare camouflage nets therewith in a simple but automatic manner.